


Fallen Star-番外

by GAOG



Series: Fallen Star [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Apocalypse, Confessions, M/M, Military, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, 丁潤浩×朴星和, 姜呂尚×鄭友榮
Series: Fallen Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616275
Kudos: 14





	1. 00

_——我們生而為人，與其他動物最大的分別即是理智：人類會思考，懂得節制，我們的言行舉止並非僅受一己私欲驅使。_

_——若是只為了飽腹、繁衍而生存，那麼和居留區城牆外癲狂的畸形野獸又有何區別？_

_——在世界核爆以後，許多生命受到摧殘、偉大的文明也失去傳承；在此，我謹代表姜總督再次鄭重向各位承諾，無論在過去、現在，抑或未來，第8居留區將視新大同人口政策為最後的選擇。_

_——第8居留區向來致力於守護舊世界所信仰並追求的人類價值觀，即使身處末世嚴峻的環境之下，我們亦不能忘記身為人的品格。_

軍方的晚宴在新任參謀營長的致詞之後正式開始，久違的音樂響起，過去將近三個月來的動盪不安宣告終止；第8居留區彷彿重新步上正軌，然而曾經見證過這艘搭載著上萬名居民的大船是如何脆弱而輕易的被動搖方向，如今眼前的一切也就難免顯得有點微妙了起來。

丁潤浩心不在焉的把玩著手中的酒杯，裡頭盛了半滿的紅酒，據說是總督府為了今晚特地打開地窖裡的珍藏與軍人同享的陳年佳釀。  
他不懂得品酒、相信在座也沒多少人懂，畢竟和他年紀相仿的士兵們在地磁反轉的那年甚至都還沒來得及成年……而比他年長的人們即使還記得那些屬於「舊世界」的美好玩意，但是在經過回憶的美化之後也多半都走了樣。

晚宴過半，他對向他致意的人一一回禮，遠遠的看見鄭友榮被隊上的弟兄們簇擁著向他大力招手、示意他也過去加入他們；丁潤浩微乎其微的朝他眨了眨眼——他相信他的Beta好友會理解的——便裝作無心的轉回頭來信步走開，隨後尋了個沒人注意的空檔溜出了宴會廳。  
讓新科隊長和他的隊員們好好樂樂吧、至於丁潤浩，他還有更重要的事……只要一想起家裡等著他的那人，臉上的神情便不由自主的變得柔和許多。

走出主建築沒多久，一輛汽車在夜裡噴著白煙沿著路邊緩緩駛近，最後在他身旁停了下來；車窗搖下來後露出了一張姣好而熟悉的面孔。  
「要搭個便車嗎？」車裡那人微笑著問。

丁潤浩也不見外，探頭往車內看了看後就拉開門上了車。他在副駕駛座上坐定，一邊半開玩笑的問：「堂堂姜參謀長竟然連個司機都沒有、還要自己開車嗎？」如今即使是在居留區裡也找不出幾台還能正常運作的汽車，這種奢侈玩意在第8區只有總督及其家族能夠使用。車裡的人身份之貴重自然不言而喻。  
姜呂尚被他這麼一問就忍不住嘀咕：「別說了……我可是好不容易才甩掉所有人的。」

丁潤浩聽了不禁莞爾一笑，想起了小時候和對方初識時的情景：他是被第8區買回來的，像他這樣的孩子在成年前都是由總督府撫養、再依照各自的才能被送進軍校或者各類技職學校栽培。每年在年末時總督府會敞開大門宴請這些孩子們，名義上是款待他們的「家宴」，實則不外乎是提醒他們自己的出身、必須時時切記報答第8區的養育之恩是他們應盡的義務。  
晚宴上姜家人也會出席，姜總督最小的兒子對於表現出矜貴的模樣高高在上供人瞻仰興趣缺缺，晚宴過半時就藉口離席、正好碰上了同樣溜出晚宴廳透氣的丁潤浩。身分有別卻年紀相仿的兩個少年就這麼機緣巧合的成為了朋友。

多年後的今夜正好與當年的情境不謀而合，顯然姜呂尚也想到了一塊，於是在與丁潤浩對視之後兩人同時笑了出來。丁潤浩先清了清喉嚨，率先開口：「總督大人現在好多了嗎？」  
姜呂尚聞言頓了一下，神情難辨的先是點頭後又搖了搖頭：「疾病會痊癒，然而衰老……那只是一種不可逆的變化。」他的語氣有點恍惚，好像連自己也不想相信本人口中吐出的話語。

作為第8區的居民、甚至是肩負保衛居留區責任的軍人，丁潤浩當然關切總督的身體狀況，而這更多的卻是因為擔心政權移轉時可能發生的、無法預期的變化；然而對於身為人子的朋友，他的同理心和語彙卻都是如此貧乏……他對自己的父母家人全無記憶，這種時候也不知道該說什麼才好，於是選擇了保持沉默。

幸好姜呂尚似乎不介意他的安靜。汽車在夜色裡以穩定的速度前行，他直視著前方的道路，半晌過後才又開口：「總督大人心中也有數，他終於開始正視決定繼承人這件事。」姜總督和他的子女並不親近，比起「父親」這樣的稱謂，他的么子似乎更習慣和其他人一樣稱呼他為「大人」。……

輕笑聲在此時難免顯得突兀，然而姜呂尚卻毫無掩飾的意思。「很好笑不是嗎，」他微笑著搖頭，圓潤的指尖輕敲方向盤。  
「要不是我大哥這次捅出的事，總督大人大概不會這麼快醒悟自己日漸老去；但也因為這件事，總督大人永遠都不可能原諒他——他現在被軟禁在總督府裡，後半生大概也不會過得比這更好。」

他聽起來像是在談論某個和自己並不相關的人，丁潤浩有點分神的想。統率六個戰鬥營的司令官是姜呂尚的大哥，也是姜總督能幹的左右手之一；這半年來總督大人身體欠佳，鮮少在人前露面，許多重要場合的致詞、政令的頒布都交由姜司令代理。誰也想不到作為總督順理成章的第一順位繼承人，姜司令會在這時候沉不住氣出手奪權。他手中雖掌握兵權然而這還不夠，軍中派系林立，認同第8區傳統核心價值、效忠於第8區代表人物姜總督的軍人並不在少數；在這樣的背景之下，姜司令亟欲拉攏改革派，於是才假借總督名義倉促推行人口改革政策。

姜司令成於大膽，卻敗於不夠心狠。姜呂尚說到這裡時的語氣像是在討論天氣：「與其囚禁總督大人，還不如直接殺了他，以免夜長夢多。」  
丁潤浩不禁瞥了一眼那張精緻的臉孔。

姜呂尚在參謀營中服役，負責監控和收集情報。他的大哥自以為神不知鬼不覺，殊不知其實早已引起了姜呂尚的注意：總督大人已經許久不曾公開露面，新大同人口政策是最後一根可疑的稻草。原因無他，第8居留區起初是因為對舊世界人類價值觀的堅持而得以吸納懷有相同理念的人、進而壯大到自成一區；旗幟鮮明的姜總督不只是第8區的領導人、更是不少人心目中的精神領袖。推行新大同人口政策無異於背棄這些最初參與建立第8區的人民，姜總督如此行事顯得不合常理。

整件事最終在姜呂尚的奔走調查之下被揭發。總督大人重獲自由之後挾著雷霆怒火下令展開肅清行動，丁潤浩和鄭友榮在其中立功不小，最後分別升任營長和隊長；更不用說最大的功臣姜呂尚本人，現在已經是掌管整個參謀營的營長。升遷表面上看來固然是好事一樁，同時卻也意味著他們的一舉一動都將受到更多注目、以往一向低調不起眼的姜家么子也被推上了風口浪尖——而總督大人這麼做必然有其用心。  
「經過大哥的事情，不到最後一刻總督大人不會放心移交權力。」姜呂尚聳了聳肩挑明來說：「他要讓我和二哥互相制衡。」

丁潤浩並不感到意外，儘管他謹守分際、從來不主動過問姜家的事，但多年接觸下來也能夠猜知一二；於是他只是輕哼了一聲，聽姜呂尚繼續說下去。「放心，我和二哥有共識，只要他不打人口改革的主意，我和他就沒有牴觸。」他接著突然話鋒一轉，帶著幾分探詢和興味的問：「我有件事感到好奇，動亂平息之後似乎沒有人再見過那個傭兵……你有什麼消息嗎？」

「沒有。」丁潤浩平靜的看著自己的手指擺弄剛得到的勳章。「他們這種人不就是這樣嗎，只要情況對自己不利就溜得比什麼都快——他大概早就離開第8區了。」  
他看得出來姜呂尚並不完全相信他的說詞，但他並不打算繼續多談這個話題，對方也就不再追問下去、只意味深長的看了他一眼。「好吧，你說了算。」

他們不約而同的安靜下來。丁潤浩的思緒再次無心的轉回先前他們提及的人口改革，而這倒是讓他想起了另一件事。「……對了，那你和友榮……？」他的問句還沒說完整，只見姜呂尚的臉就垮了下來。  
從最後一次行動結束之後到現在，鄭友榮還是有意無意的迴避他，姜呂尚暗自心急卻也束手無策。難得看總是冷靜自持、似乎對什麼狀況都游刃有餘的姜家么子也有像這樣吃癟的時候，丁潤浩不禁在同情之餘也感到了幾分新奇。


	2. 01

暖色的燈光籠罩在沙發上窩著的人身上，或許是暈黃的光線將那身影襯托得更顯柔和、抑或是Omega原本纖瘦挺拔的身形在這三個月來確實漸漸變得稍微圓潤了些。丁潤浩一進門視線就理所當然的投向了朴星和——他的星星、他的美夢，現在也是他的Omega、是他的伴侶。  
「嗨，」他輕聲對抬起頭來看向自己的黑髮Omega打了招呼，在朴星和半夢半醒的嘟囔著「你回來了」時上前以微笑的嘴唇輕碰他的額頭。

孕期中的Omega對信息素的變化總是特別敏感，而朴星和不只是變得更加依賴丁潤浩的信息素、甚至對其他Alpha的信息素更是產生了強烈的排斥感；也因此今晚軍方的宴會他沒有和伴侶一起出席，而是留在家裡休息。他窩在沙發上等丁潤浩回來——比起待在房間裡，他想在他的Alpha回來時第一眼就看見他。熟悉的信息素淡淡的縈繞在空氣中，比起淺眠之後警覺的驚醒，朴星和的意識得以安穩的一點一點甦醒。他不加思索的朝丁潤浩伸出雙手，在他的Alpha從善如流的抱起他時，像某種住在樹上、一身灰色絨毛的小動物抱著樹幹似的攀住他的Alpha。

丁潤浩對他無聲的撒嬌莞爾一笑，視線不經意的掃過沙發，注意到原本Omega待著的位置上散落的毛毯和衣服，於是低頭看了看懷裡的人；朴星和似乎也發現了他詢問的眼神。他的Omega把臉埋在他的肩膀上，因為難為情而含糊不清的低聲解釋：「……你的衣服上有你的味道……」  
他恍然大悟的「啊」了一聲，覺得有點好笑之餘又難免感到心疼，「我現在回來了。」他安撫的拍了拍朴星和的背，感覺到Omega放鬆的依偎著自己。

丁潤浩和他說了些晚宴上的新鮮事，把他抱回房間安置在床上，本意是想讓自己不在家時就無法安心的Omega好好休息；然而當他沖完澡一踏出浴室，丁潤浩就發現了他的Omega想要的似乎和他以為的完全不同。……  
野薑花的香氣摻進了一絲他本人的信息素，淺淡的鐵鏽味讓原本清甜的氣味變得危險了起來。他再往床上看去，眼前的景象則叫人不禁臉上一熱。

不久前才脫下的軍禮服他記得自己好好的披在床邊，現在卻被拉到床上弄得皺巴巴的——朴星和抱著他的衣服磨蹭自己的身體，雙唇親吻著前襟上象徵榮譽的勳章，令丁潤浩無法自制的想起被那雙嘴唇親吻時的感覺。  
「哥……」他乾巴巴的喊了一聲，朴星和便抬眼看向他。那雙他鍾愛的黑色眼眸因為飽含情慾而變得濕潤，Omega纖細的手指撫過用來佩戴勳章的綬帶，那些五顏六色的絲質彩帶價值不菲，與他相比卻都顯得失色。

朴星和張開的口中吐出的僅是渴切的喘息和熱氣，然而不需要成句的言語丁潤浩也能夠明白他的請求。於是Alpha毫不遲疑的靠近，以自身的信息素圍繞安撫躁動難耐的Omega；朴星和的腿間已然被情動時分泌的體液給弄濕了一片，連帶的軍禮服靛藍色的布料上也被他蹭出了一小塊深色的痕跡。  
丁潤浩把那件被弄得一團糟的軍服掃到一邊，「哥，我不是就在這嗎？」他故作不滿的嘟起嘴問，在朴星和伸出雙臂摟住他的脖子把他拉過去接吻時一邊褪去對方的衣服。

他的Omega在他面前毫無保留，赤裸的身體柔順的為自己的Alpha舒展開來。原本精瘦勻稱的身材因為體質的改變而稍微豐潤了起來，小小的乳頭也變得更加明顯且敏感——「不要看……」朴星和在他的視線停留在自己胸前時因為害羞而不太真心的喃喃抱怨，作勢要遮擋的雙手被丁潤浩抓住了手腕固定在頭頂。  
「為什麼？哥的樣子很漂亮。」他的讚美讓Omega下意識的挺起胸膛想為他展現更多；當他低頭含住一邊的乳頭輕輕吸吮時，朴星和便毫無抵抗力的彷彿在他身下融成了一灘水。

丁潤浩並沒有給予過份的刺激，將兩邊的乳頭逗弄得挺起發紅之後就放過了它們。他鬆開朴星和的手好讓Omega能夠抱住他，嘴唇描畫著朴星和的身體起伏的線條繼續向下遊移，溫暖的親吻不含情色意味的安撫著他的Omega、表現出對他的珍重與喜愛。朴星和舒服得小聲呻吟，無意識的呢喃著伴侶的名字，得到他的Alpha以更多愛憐的親吻作為回應。  
他們的孩子還很小，朴星和的小腹隆起得並不明顯；然而每每想到在那層薄薄的皮膚之下正安靜的孕育著與他們兩人緊密相繫的新生命，丁潤浩還是感到神奇又激動。

顯然他在同一個地方停留得太久了——朴星和推了推他的肩膀，有點羞惱的咬著嘴唇看他；丁潤浩回過神來輕笑出聲，只見他的Omega羞澀又大膽的朝他張開了雙腿，讓Alpha欣賞自己腿間的一片春光。  
朴星和的陰莖已然興奮得硬脹挺立，透明的前精沿著莖身流下、和小穴泌出的潤滑液體混在一塊弄得整個屁股都濕答答的。

丁潤浩張口含住了勃起的前端，用唇舌溫柔的取悅他的Omega之餘也不時挑逗的抬眼看他。朴星和雙頰潮紅眼睛半閉的咬著下唇，想忍住呻吟卻又難以自制的斷斷續續發出細微的聲音。他背靠著床頭好撐起上半身，雖然感到羞恥，但還是想看著自己的Alpha是怎麼讓他舒服的，手指也不由自主的陷進了對方的頭髮裡。當丁潤浩終於放開他的性器時，以Omega來說尺寸不小的東西可憐兮兮的在空氣中顫抖，然後便被Alpha的大手握進掌心裡撫慰；當濕熱的舌尖來到他的臀縫之間，甚至過分的舔進他的後穴，朴星和低叫出聲的瞬間忍不住揪緊了纏繞在指間的淡金色髮絲。  
他連忙鬆開力道，用快哭出來似的聲音道歉：「對、對不起……」丁潤浩倒是一點也不在意，只以模糊的哼聲示意他聽見了；能讓大多數時候在他面前都表現得溫馴柔和的伴侶在情事中如此失態，對Alpha來說反而有股奇異的滿足和成就感在心中膨脹。

他用舌頭舔弄著Omega濕透的下體，讓更多水從狹小的穴口湧了出來，手上也毫不客氣的繼續替對方手淫，直到朴星和喘著氣說「不要了」、一邊無力的輕扯他的頭髮。丁潤浩立刻停下了動作，有點擔心的抬頭看向他。「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」  
朴星和則是以行動回答了他：他的Omega又推又蹭的讓他半躺下來，然後笨拙的挪動身子、分開發軟的雙腿跨坐在他身上，雙手大膽的摸索著他的褲頭褪下他的睡褲和內褲。

「嗯……不舒服……」朴星和的嘴唇貼著他的頸側，故意裝作委屈的這麼說，然後握住了Alpha碩大的陽物帶往自己的後穴磨蹭著，甚至主動掰開穴口把龜頭給含了進去。丁潤浩意外的悶哼了聲，被刺激得忍不住抱緊Omega的腰，下意識的往上頂入得更深。  
朴星和被這麼一弄腿都軟了，難以支撐自己之下反而讓體重都落在與Alpha交合的部位。他攀著丁潤浩的肩膀，喘著氣繼續說著露骨的話：「我喜歡、潤浩像這樣進來，喜歡跟Alpha一起……」快感和羞恥感讓他有點語無倫次，但還是努力的按捺著羞怯、堅持看著他的Alpha的雙眼。

丁潤浩拒絕不了這樣甜蜜的請求，事實上他甚至差點克制不住想按著朴星和狠狠把他肏到高潮的衝動。他的信息素漸漸失控的溢散在空氣中，被視為令人不安的血腥氣卻反而使Omega的信息素變得更加活躍亢奮，不同於平常的馥郁芬芳的野薑花香讓Alpha放下了一切隱微的顧慮不安、同時卻也撫慰了躁動難耐的慾望。  
他和朴星和互相擁抱，緩慢的做愛、接吻，直到蓄積的情慾一點一點將他們融化，就像他們兩人的信息素一樣交織融合在一起。


	3. 02

儘管在心裡還是叨唸了兩句丁營長太不夠意思、居然丟下他自己先跑了，但其實鄭友榮並不是真的想抱怨……難得的酒精和以慶祝包裝的藉口都是他現在正需要的東西。  
他的思緒在朦朧的意識中沉浮不定，叫人無法確定是否真實經歷過的景象在腦海中忽閃忽滅。

現在他也是有自己的屋子的人了——在身後關上房門、把自己拋上沙發時他迷迷糊糊的想著。此時此刻好像才終於明白了丁潤浩剛升任隊長時的心情；那時候總是笑罵對方不知好歹，明明有自己的房屋了還老愛泡在軍營裡跟他們廝混。鄭友榮吸了吸鼻子，抱緊沙發上的抱枕。漸漸浸染上他的體溫的抱枕大概是這房子裡令他感到最熟悉的東西。

他的視線沿著在半暗的燈光下家具隱約的輪廓描繪；軍方分配的房屋格局都類似、基本的家具也是，熟悉又陌生的場景令他想起了丁潤浩剛升任隊長、搬進新居時隊上兄弟們起鬨著說要給他添點人氣的那場喬遷宴。鄭友榮一時有些出神的看著餐桌，彷彿回憶與現實在此時交匯，一隻皮膚白皙的手、圓潤且修整得宜的指尖就這麼不期然的闖入他的腦海。

那個喬遷宴上意外的客人。  
他的雙眼追隨那雙漂亮的眼睛像過去春日裡的蝴蝶追逐著彼此翩翩飛舞，他從生疏羞澀的對話中知道了對方喜歡什麼顏色、欣賞什麼樣的季節裡的什麼景色、漸漸熟悉他說話時微微翹起的唇角和眼裡閃爍的細小光芒；但是卻唯獨漏了他的名字。

_「……呂尚？」他喃喃重複丁潤浩口中發出的音節，明白從此以後這將對他別具意義。「就只是呂尚？」_   
_丁潤浩的反應很快，然而他的嘟噥卻模糊得叫人難以理解。鄭友榮好不容易才聽清楚了：「姜，」丁潤浩不情不願的說，「姜呂尚。」_

_他們兩人相對無語了片刻，鄭友榮不禁感到荒謬的失笑。_   
_「是『那個』姜？」他再三確認，在丁潤浩點頭後又自顧自的猜測：「是姜家的分支對吧。」_

_他義無反顧的陷入，就連丁潤浩反常的含糊不清的回應也不放在心上。_

下意識的想轉動戴在食指上的戒指時才想起自己的手指上現在空無一物的事實；像這樣因為某人而改變的習慣由小至大，有多少都是因為那同一個名字，鄭友榮已經數不清、也不想去細數。第一次在分區中心的圖書館門口見到姜呂尚是巧合，後來卻成了他的習慣：每個週三下午他會去接在圖書館工作的姜呂尚下班，如果自己無法履約也會硬是逼著丁潤浩或崔傘去跑一趟。丁潤浩一臉眼神死和崔傘一頭霧水的模樣此時在眼前格外鮮明得引人發笑。

_「呂尚？」他懷疑眼前的人是出於自己日有所思夜有所夢而起的想像，然而也很快的就推翻了這個假設：他的想像力從來沒有過如此美好的發揮，顯然這次也不應該例外。「你怎麼一個人在這？」_

_姜呂尚聞聲回過頭來，臉上閃過一瞬間的驚訝，卻沒有過問鄭友榮怎麼知道自己的名字、很快取代驚訝神色的則是一個小小的笑容，像是他對於眼前的Beta會向丁潤浩打聽自己的消息毫不意外且早已了然於心。他反問「為什麼我不能一個人在這」時眼裡閃動著狡黠的笑意，淡粉色的嘴唇彎成了微笑的形狀。_   
_鄭友榮莫名的就感到臉上一熱，「不、不是……我的意思是、Omega最好還是盡量別落單才比較安全……」他並不是不善言辭的人，此時卻結巴得令人難為情。_

如果五點整離開軍營的話，五點十五分就可以在圖書館門口和姜呂尚碰面；於是鄭友榮養成了習慣，每個週三都是如此。姜呂尚在圖書館工作不只是為了打發時間而已，家教良好如他似乎是真心喜歡那些從舊世界保存下來的龐雜書籍。姜呂尚會在每次見面時和他分享一本書，然而比起那些書的內容，鄭友榮更喜歡的其實只是姜呂尚對他說話時溫柔的聲音和語調。

_新政令頒布的那天正好是星期三，看似一切如常卻連空氣都彷彿變得凝重，他們的舌頭和心一樣沉甸甸的無法輕易動彈，話語也成了一種難言的奢侈。姜呂尚直到最後還是什麼也沒有多說，如往常一樣看著他微笑的時候卻像是要把他整個人深深的拓印進眼底。_   
_他的眼神裡包含遺憾和喜愛還有更多鄭友榮分辨不清的感情；當他回過神來意識到自己的舉動時已經把長年戴在食指上的戒指拔下來、塞進了姜呂尚的手裡。「你別急著還給我，」他搶在對方之前開口，堅定的按住那正欲動作的白皙修長的手指。「要是我們還能再見面的話……至少一次也好、想想我吧。」_

從人口普查、主要針對Omega進行的單身登記，直到僅限Alpha提交申請的條件配對，假若這些政策真的在將來一一兌現，那麼第8區要全面實行新大同人口政策看來也不過是早晚的事。鄭友榮就算不論自己無望的感情問題，也還有母親和尚未分化第二性別的幼弟要顧慮，他無論如何不可能坐視這一切發生；而從他和丁潤浩在伙食營被那名隊長找上的那一刻開始，也就注定了他們無法置身事外。

偏離第8區以往核心價值的政策引發了不小的反彈聲浪，漸漸的不知從哪裡開始傳出了質疑的聲音：統率第8區的姜總督就連推動如此重要的改革也未曾公開露面，加上邊境全面關閉已經長達三週、以往從未有過如此長時間的紀錄。人心動盪不安，軍中也開始各自站隊；在這種情況下，鄭友榮參與了偵察邊境外畸獸群動向的祕密行動、也憑著身為Beta較不引人注目，數次偽裝成不同身份進出總督府刺探情報……那時的他們還無從得知，自己正試圖與之對抗的這一切究竟是第8區終將迎來的無可避免的改革、抑或真是一場謀權篡位的滔天騙局；唯一可確信的是，他們都是在鋌而走險。

鄭友榮那時候就不只一次想過，假使能夠活下來再見面的話，就算是毫無優勢的平凡Beta、就算兩人的出身高低有別，他也想要堂堂正正的向姜呂尚表白一次。

恍惚間彷彿有什麼香氣在身邊圍繞不散，他分明只嗅見過一次卻已經將這氣味刻印在感官記憶裡——那是專屬於某人的信息素。紫羅蘭優雅又甜美的馥郁香氣，卻令鄭友榮即使只是半醉的此刻朦朧想起也不自覺的為之戰慄。他並非沒有經歷過易感期中的Alpha失控暴湧而出的信息素，像是丁潤浩這樣的Alpha便能夠以威壓和信息素壓制震懾他、甚至使他難以動彈；然而那股花香卻全然不同。  
鄭友榮從來沒有經歷過的是，指向如此明確、單純卻又熱烈的近乎慾望本身的信息素。

_那個Alpha想要的是他。_   
_他從來沒有這麼清楚的意識到像這樣的事情……並不只是易感期時被情熱沖昏頭的亂槍打鳥，而是確實的指向他而來、鋪天蓋地的將他包圍環繞，既是佔有卻也充滿保護意味的信息素。鄭友榮並不認為自己認識這樣的Alpha，可擋在他前面的那身影卻意外的透露出幾分熟悉。_

_最後一場攻堅行動，他們兵分幾路分別要引開守衛、營救總督大人，並且拿下謀反的姜司令等人。鄭友榮負責機動支援，在清空撤退的路線時遭遇敵方僵持不下。他躲在掩體後正猶豫不決、無法拿定主意是否該賭一把衝出去解決掉對方——或者被解決掉——說時遲那時快，從另一條走道衝出一條人影，鄭友榮甚至來不及看清他的動作，只聽見幾聲槍響，然後便眼睜睜的看著原本正與他對峙中的敵人從藏身的造景後以一種怪異而不自然的姿勢摔了出來。_

_判斷力、速度及準確度，來人連開了三槍，如果以他們在軍校訓練時的標準來評估，槍槍都能在這三項指標上獲得高分——可是這樣的人又怎麼會是那個人？_   
_他瞇眼仔細辨認那頭金棕色的髮、就算沾染上了血汙也依舊如記憶中那般閃耀；更不用說當那人稍微側過頭來，那張精緻如雕刻般的姣好面容他更是絕無可能錯認。_

_「……呂尚？」他不可置信的喃喃脫口而出。_

鄭友榮自嘲的笑了笑：他真是個大蠢貨、丁潤浩向來說他遲鈍是真的一點也沒說錯。他是個Beta，在Alpha的易感期和Omega的發情期以外的時候對信息素的感知能力近乎於零，而Beta們分辨Alpha和Omega的依據不外乎是對方的外表加上一點自己的判斷和直覺——Alpha是一種令人難以忽視的強烈存在感加上因人而異、強弱不定的威壓，而Omega則更像是一股難以形容的甜味。  
仔細想來其實無論是丁潤浩或者姜呂尚本人都從來沒有說過他是Omega，是鄭友榮自己一廂情願的如此認定；可他卻忘了、明明身邊就有個像丁潤浩這樣的例子……意志力、自制力足夠強大的Alpha可以做到隱藏自己的信息素，至於釋放出威壓與否則向來取決於Alpha本身的能力與狀態。

他到了後來才知道，原來在那次行動中姜呂尚的任務是扮成一名姜家分支出身的Omega，好接近在指揮室監看所有閉路電視的軍官、吸引並轉移對方的注意力，設法為其他人爭取行動的機會。而他們誰都沒想到的是，那個Alpha居然色迷心竅到連姜家人也敢下手：信息素催化劑在第8區被列為管制藥品，其藥效會促使Omega在短時間內迅速發情，情熱的猛烈程度超乎正常的發情期；對Alpha來說則是被迫進入一段異常難熬的易感期，雖說相較於Omega而言後果並不那麼嚴重，卻也絕不好受。而這也是造成姜呂尚那時身上的信息素失控暴湧而出的主因。

_即使眼前的危機已經解除，鄭友榮的腦子裡還是一團混亂。紫羅蘭的花香肆無忌憚的擁抱他的身體、舔舐他的皮膚，他覺得自己像是暴露在掠食者的視線之下走投無路的獵物，深陷在這甜美卻強勢的信息素中無法脫身。這時候即使滿腹疑竇他也無心追問，嘴裡囁嚅著「我去找人來幫忙」、下意識的就想逃走，然而卻被那熟悉又陌生的Alpha給用力的扣住了手腕一把拉回；當他被拉扯著和對方雙雙跌坐在地上時，腦袋裡還遲遲轉不過彎的想著自己竟從來不知道原來姜呂尚的力氣這麼大。……_   
_還沒等到他掙扎，對方就像是回過神來似的，儘管神情掙扎卻還是緩緩的鬆開了對他的鉗制。鄭友榮一重獲自由就不假思索的連忙跳了起來轉身要跑。_

_他不知道自己為什麼猶豫，然而下意識的回頭一瞥就讓他再也邁不開腳步：頹然坐在地上的Alpha看起來有些狼狽，臉上的表情被垂落的淺色髮絲給遮掩大半，紫羅蘭的香氣比起一開始令他感到慌亂無措、現在他也已經適應了許多……_   
_姜呂尚似乎無暇注意他的行動，低著頭逕自伸手往衣服的領口裡胡亂摸索著、然後好不容易挑出了戴在脖子上的項鍊；只見精細的銀鍊隨著他難以自抑的顫抖而搖晃著熠熠生輝，在應該是鍊墜的地方掛著一枚僅有簡單紋飾的銀戒。Alpha這才終於長舒出口氣，小心而珍重的將那枚小玩意包裹在掌心裡，然後將握起的拳頭貼緊了自己的左胸口。_

_——那是他的戒指。鄭友榮只看一眼就能夠認得出來。他的迷惑、不安、顧慮、恐慌……都並沒有像是施了什麼神奇魔法似的立刻煙消雲散，然而他卻很快的做出了決定，暗自咬咬牙，接著大步走回到姜呂尚面前。他彎下膝蓋跪在地上，伸出雙臂將難受得蜷縮起身體的Alpha緊緊抱進了自己的懷裡。_   
_鄭友榮也想不明白為什麼要這麼做，他索性閉上了眼，只專注於感受與自己緊密相貼的另一人發燙的體溫。_

突然醒過來時他全身一震、差點就從沙發上滾了下來，要不是如此恐怕還要恍惚好一陣子才能夠分辨得清現實、夢境與回憶。令迷濛睡夢中的Beta猛然驚醒的門鈴聲停頓了片刻後又再次被按響，彷彿門外的人在短暫的猶豫過後下定決心非要按到他應門不可。他爬下沙發、拖著腳步走到門前，從門鏡往外看，只見一位叫人意外卻也不那麼意外的訪客。  
他和姜呂尚在最後的攻堅任務過後就再也沒說過話——他看得出姜呂尚每次試圖接近他時焦慮又急切的欲言又止、明白是他本人單方面阻斷了與對方之間的溝通。但他們確實是該好好談談……鄭友榮也知道躲不了一輩子，光是自己這一關他就首先過不去。他從來就不是膽小怕事的人，也沒有把想法爛在肚子裡的習慣。

或許今天是個好日子，又或者他只是因為宿醉而打算放縱自己做點糊塗事。他開了門，無視姜呂尚難掩微訝和驚喜的眼神和聲音、胡攪蠻纏的一把將他拖進了屋裡。大門在他們身後關上，Alpha不做任何反抗的任由他施為；而鄭友榮一直到把對方拽到了沙發上才停手，聽著姜呂尚溫潤柔和的嗓音努力向他解釋著隱瞞身份的理由和再三重複的鄭重道歉。他神色複雜的不發一語、唐突的直接伸出手從對方的領口裡拉出了那條掛著自己的戒指的細銀鍊。

就算他要拿回戒指，姜呂尚也沒有資格拒絕。鄭友榮心不在焉的想，然後手上一用力、狠狠的扯斷了鍊子，張開五指順勢接住掉落的戒指。「——我已經想明白了。」他啞著聲音說。  
姜呂尚因為他粗魯的動作而錯愕的頓時安靜了下來，唇色也從淺淡的粉紅色漸漸變得蒼白；他侷促的喊了一聲「榮啊」、然後便抿著嘴不再說話，只用一雙漂亮的茶色眼睛定定的注視著眼前的Beta。

「呀，呂尚啊……」鄭友榮把玩著指間的戒指，忍不住嘆氣的時候注意到對方的表情都黯淡了下來；他逕自執起Alpha的手，在姜呂尚疑惑的眼神與隨後發出的小小驚呼聲中，一氣呵成的將那枚銀戒套上了他的無名指。  
「我給你這個可不是讓你那樣戴的，你得要正確的戴上才行啊。」他想故作教訓的這麼對姜呂尚說，可卻絲毫藏不住語氣裡的溫柔與喜愛。

就算不是Omega也好、就算是Alpha也罷，姜呂尚還是姜呂尚、是那個鄭友榮打從第一眼開始就放進了心裡面的人。  
被蒙在鼓裡的委屈和不滿、面對將來變化的不安和憂慮，都不足以阻止他現在低頭親吻愛人的嘴唇。

Fallen Star 全文  
fin.

鴆 2020.01.14 01:54AM


End file.
